


Hair To Dye For

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan does not believe there are enough hats in the world to cover the abomination that is his hair right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair To Dye For

**Author's Note:**

> written for txe-hyung on tumblr. a hair dye prompt.

Jeonghan does not believe there are enough hats in the world to cover the abomination that is his hair right now. He pulls his beanie down tighter over his head, yanks his hood further out to cover as much as he possibly can and slinks through the aisles of the only supermarket in his area open at this time of night.

Jihoon is going to suffer when he gets back home. He’s going to get revenge far worse than this. Jeonghan thinks, maybe he’ll shave his eyebrows off, maybe he’ll put blue dye in his toothpaste.  
Maybe he’ll put laxatives in his morning coffee.

He’s in aisle 10, Cosmetics, with a middle aged lady trying to look at moisturizers not two feet away, but she keeps glancing in his direction giving him nervous skittish looks and Jeonghan wants to die. He’s heard green is hard to get out so he’s going to have to cover it with black which is infuriating. He had to bleach his hair to get it to the perfect colour. It took time and effort!  
He sighs, Goodbye pretty brown locks, you were nice while you lasted.  
Jeonghan simmers and fumes as he grabs the highest quality dye he can afford off the shelf and skulks off to the registers.

It’s two am on a Wednesday and there shouldn’t be anyone out shopping this late but there’s still a queue at the only open checkout. Jeonghan dreams of self-serve so he could get out of there quickly without facing anyone.

The desire to escape suddenly gets much stronger when he catches sight of the cashier.

He’s cute.  
Incredibly cute.  
Dark hair, big eyes and pouty lips. Like if Jeonghan had to put him on a scale from one to ten he’d place him at a solid fifty.

Jeonghan hates his life. Unfortunate circumstances and the colour green. But most of all he hates Jihoon. Who he is going to viciously maim the first chance he gets.

By the time he gets to the front of the line he’s worked himself up into an anxious mess and pulled his hood down so low he can hardly see anything above the man’s chest. His name-tag reads Jisoo. Even his name is kind of cute.  
The cashier, Jisoo, greets him with the generic “Hi, how are you today?” but rather than tired and apathetic his voice comes out like honey. He’s also doing his best not to be rude and make eye contact under Jeonghan’s hood, which is the opposite of what Jeonghan wants.

Flustered he busies himself with getting his money out but in his haste he drops his wallet. Jeonghan attempts to pick it up and pay the man already, but in his rush to get up his hood falls off and tugs his beanie with it.  
Jeonghan is empty and defeated and he will never shop here again.

He sucks his angst up quickly though and does his best to salvage the situation. He is Yoon Jeonghan, handsome, confident and he’s not going to let a little hair dye humiliate him. He glances at Jisoo, who appears a little shocked, and winces “My roommate thought it’d be funny to put green dye in my shampoo.” He huffs, runs his hand through his now vaguely emerald hair, pushes it back and shakes the long locks.

Rather than the averted gaze and uncomfortable exchange he was expecting, Jisoo smiles widely at him and chuckles into his hand “Did you do something to deserve this or was it just a prank?”

Flabbergasted at his adorable audacity Jeonghan whines at him “I’m innocent!” he widens his eyes and does his best adorable baby animal impression “If Jihoon didn’t want to share his body wash he should have told me beforehand.”

Jisoo snorts into his hand and Jeonghan feels on top of the world, despite everything that’s happened today. “So now I’m hideous and have to dye it black.”  
Jisoo wrinkles his nose at him and raises an eyebrow “Hideous?” Jeonghan pouts and nods in feigned attention seeking distress.  
“Well-“ Jisoo pauses and fiddles with a button on the register “-I think the green’s a nice colour.” he says shyly biting his lip and looking down at the black hair dye previously in question, “It suits you.” Jeonghan’s stomach does a flip and he grins wickedly.  
A loud “Ahem” and impatient shuffling from behind Jeonghan in the line interrupts them.  
Jisoo’s mouth makes a little surprised ‘O’ before he mutters an apology, and puts Jeonghan through as speedily as possible.

Jeonghan senses an opportunity slipping through his fingers so quickly, before he leaves Jeonghan asks hopefully “Do you work here most nights?”  
Jisoo seems surprised, but he smiles and his cheeks turn a little red “Yeah, yeah I do. Except weekends.”  
Jeonghan flips his hood back up and walks backwards away from the counter, keeping his eyes on Jisoo “I’ll make sure to come back soon then.”

He leaves then to the sound of Jisoo’s bright embarrassed laughter and thinks that maybe he won’t destroy Jihoon. Maybe he’ll buy him a gift basket instead.


End file.
